User blog:RespectthePixel35/Dr. House vs Professor Layton. Epic RTP Battles of History Season 2.
Aaaaaaaand here we are with another Epic RTP Battles of History. This is the 17th installment. This features TV show doctor, Dr. Gregory House, battling video game detective, Professor Layton, to see who is the better detective. My Gimp is derping up right now, so Shoop has made the iTunes cover, as you can tell. Cast Nice Peter as Dr. House EpicLLOYD as Professor Layton Markiplier as Adrian Monk Zach Sherwin as Patrick Jane Toby Turner as Spencer Reid The Battle Beat House starts at 0:22 2nd Beat Patrick starts at 0:19 3rd Beat Spencer starts at 0:20 EPIC RTP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!! DR. HOUSE!!!!! VS!!!! PROFESSOR LAYTON!!!!!! BEGIN!!!! Dr. House: Take off the top hat, Hershel, this is a gentleman's match, It's time for a real battle, but here's the catch. You can't always get what you want, in your case, a victory. Use my cane to break your face, you'll be history. I've got patients waiting for me, I'm a brave risk-taker, You're just obsessed with puzzles and tea, you're not a real miracle maker. Take a flashback, your failed attacks, just seem wack, And then Unwind your Future, you won't come back. You call yourself a professor, I call you my lesser. This is the Last time, Layton, you'll be simply a Specter. You were adopted, not kidding! Look at your storyline, Your games make me sleepy, with your boring lines. Your brother may have been nice, but you won't survive this procedure, Still think you're a professor? I'm the real teacher. I haven't time for this, I've got patients to see, Want me to say sorry for your loss? I don't care much for apologies. Professor Layton: It's funny you say I'm a Holmes rip-off, look at your references! There's No Reason for this, just listen to your senses! You've got unknown birthdays, you can't be serious, But all I remember is that I was born to make you delirious. You can diagnose me all you want, I know you'll be wrong. I don't have disrupted sleep patterns, I'm just tired of your song. Let me make some tea, sit down, think about your life. Now, get your ass out of my face before I pull out a knife. If you're fluent in many languages, see if you can figure out this: ¡Sus rimas no valen una mierda! That means your rhymes aren't worth shit! Your father served on active duty through most of your childhood, And then through your adolescence, maybe then you started to get good. Beat you like your adoptive father did when you were 12, all the same. Walk away with your cane, old man, looks like you're feeling your leg pains. Put you into a coma and they'll never crack the case Of how Layton kicks Gregory's ass any time, any place. Adrian Monk: Heard somebody say something about kicking, unless I'm wrong. But you all know I'm not, so let me kill you with this song! Mr. Monk is At Your Service, dissing these two amateurs, You'll thank me later, better raise your standards. Now, what are your names again? Oh yeah, Greg and Hershel, Your show's a bore, House, I'd rather see the infomercials. You've done crazy things in your life, I wouldn't be surprised if you died right now, Everybody Dies, but do you hear that sound? And then there's Layton, funny that you say you're calm, Here's what happened though, your games were simply a bomb. Now I've got work to do, I'll see you both soon. And by "soon", I mean when you've faced your doom. *Patrick Jane walks in* Patrick Jane: I can see in your eyes that you all know you're going to lose And I'm not a psychic, it's just common sense, dudes. Saying you're gonna win, it's simply all lies. And you don't have a possibility of a victory because House here as blue eyes. Use you as a Ball of Fire, choices have consequences, I can figure out everything just by using my senses. You don't have anything on me, I'm untouchable, you see? This rap game is a bore to me, better pay your fee. Hey, Monk, is that your OCD, or is that just you sucking? If you're a man, you say lies, I know it's not just nothing. Get back to your house, House, this isn't funny. My goal is to kill you like Red John, my x-ray eyes are cunning. Layton better lay down and think about what he's done, No shit, Sherlock, you know that I'm number one. You're all just sad little men looking for some pride in your life, How can anyone like you? I'm not understanding all the hype. *Spencer Reid walks through as the entire background changes* Spencer Reid: You've all got Criminal Minds if you think you can beat me, You're all just homicidal wannabe Holmes', I've got originality. I find that I do my best work when I'm under intense terror, None of you scare me, you're all as harmful as the weather. I got fangirls, you got little fans, I've seen enough. None of you are tough, I mean this is just rough. Somebody's Watching, and that's me, I've seen all of you killed, I'm a supergenius, you all are just mentally ill. I graduated high school at the age of 12, smartest guy you've ever seen, Wanna see real fear? Get off the TV screens. I'm ahead of you by miles, you're all just behind. But it's okay, I know what it feels like to be afraid of your own mind. WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT???? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!! EPIC... RTP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who won? Dr. Gregory House Professor Layton Adrian Monk Patrick Jane Spencer Reid Category:Blog posts